basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Korean Basketball League
| continent = FIBA Asia (Asia) | champion = Ulsan Mobis Phoebus (3rd) | most_champs = Jeonju KCC Egis (5) | website = www.KBL.or.kr }} The Korean Basketball League, often abbreviated to the KBL, is the pre-eminent men's professional basketball league in South Korea. Its inaugural season was in 1997. The season starts in October and ends in April the following year. The KBL consists of 10 teams. Each team plays 54 games (27 home games, 27 road games). Each team is allowed to have 2 foreign players. Foreign players in the league are almost always either a forward or center. Formerly, foreign players were not allowed to exceed 2.03 m (6 feet, 8 inches) in height, although that rule has since been revoked. Current clubs There are currently 10 clubs in the KBL: *Ulsan Mobis Phoebus **Busan Kia Enterprise (1997 ~ 2000–2001) **Ulsan Mobis Automons (2001–2002 ~ 2003–2004) **Ulsan Mobis Phoebus (2004–2005 ~ ) *Seoul Samsung Thunders **Suwon Samsung Thunders (1997 ~ 2000–2001) **Seoul Samsung Thunders (2001–2002 ~ ) *Anyang Korea Ginseng Corporation **Anyang SBS Stars (1997 ~ 2004–2005) **Anyang KT&G Kites (2005–2006 ~ 2009–2010) **Anyang KGC (2010–2011 ~ ) *Seoul SK Knights **Cheongju Jinro McCass (1997. 1 ~ 1997. 9) **Cheongju SK Knights (1997–1998 ~ 2000–2001) **Seoul SK Knights (2001–2002 ~ ) *Changwon LG Sakers **Gyeongnam LG Sakers (1997–1998) **Changwon LG Sakers (1998–1999 ~ ) *Goyang Orions **Daegu Tongyang Orions (1997 ~ 2002–2003) **Daegu Orions (2003–2004 ~ 2010–2011) **Goyang Orions (2011–2012 ~ ) *Incheon ET Land Elephants **Incheon Daewoo Securities Zeus (1997 ~ 1997–1998) **Incheon Daewoo Zeus (1998–1999) **Incheon Shinsegi Bigs (1999–2000 ~ 2000–2001) **Incheon SK Bigs (2001–2002 ~ 2002–2003) **Incheon ET Land Black Slamer (2003–2004 ~ 2008–2009) **Incheon ET Land Elephants (2009–2010 ~ ) *Jeonju KCC Egis **Daejeon Hyundai Dynat (1997 ~ 1998–1999) **Daejeon Hyundai Gullivers (1999–2000 ~ 2000–2001) **Jeonju KCC Egis (2001–2002 ~ ) *Busan KT Sonicboom **Gwangju Nasan Flamans (1997 ~ 1998–1999) **Gwangju Goldbank Clickers (1999–2000) **Yeosu Goldbank Clickers (2000–2001) **Yeosu Korea Tender Prumi (2001–2002 ~ 2002–2003) **Busan Korea Tender Maxten (2003–2004) **Busan KTF Magic Wings (2003–2004 ~ 2008–2009) **Busan KT Sonicboom (2009–2010 ~ ) *Wonju Dongbu Promy **Wonju Naray Blue Bird (1997 ~ 1998–1999) **Wonju Naray Hackers (1999. 8 ~ 1999. 10) **Wonju Sambo Xers (1999–2000 ~ 2001–2002) **Wonju TG Xers (2002–2003 ~ 2003–2004) **Wonju TG Sambo Xers (2003–2004 ~ 2004–2005) **Wonju Dongbu Promy (2005–2006 ~ ) Reserve league *Seoul SK Knights (2009–2010 ~ ) *Incheon ET Land Elephants (2009–2010 ~ ) *Busan KT Sonicboom (2009–2010 ~ ) *Daegu Orions (2009–2010 ~ ) *Korea Armed Forces Athletic Corps Basketball Team (2009–2010 ~ ) *Jeonju KCC Egis (2010–2011 ~ ) KBL champions *'1997:' Busan Kia Enterprise *'1997–1998:' Daejeon Hyundai Dynat *'1998–1999:' Daejeon Hyundai Dynat *'1999–2000:' Cheongju SK Knights *'2000–2001:' Suwon Samsung Thunders *'2001–2002:' Daegu Tongyang Orions *'2002–2003:' Wonju TG Xers *'2003–2004:' Jeonju KCC Egis *'2004–2005:' Wonju TG Sambo Xers *'2005–2006:' Seoul Samsung Thunders *'2006–2007:' Ulsan Mobis Phoebus *'2007–2008:' Wonju Dongbu Promy *'2008–2009:' Jeonju KCC Egis *'2009–2010:' Ulsan Mobis Phoebus *'2010–2011:' Jeonju KCC Egis Prize money *Champions (Finals winners) **100,000,000 Won + Trophy (1997 ~ ) *Runners-up (Finals losers) **50,000,000 Won (1997 ~ ) *Regular Season Champions **50,000,000 Won + Trophy (1997 ~ 2004–2005) **100,000,000 Won + Trophy (2005–2006 ~ ) *Regular Season Runners-up **30,000,000 Won (1997 ~ 2004–2005) **50,000,000 Won (2005–2006 ~ ) *Regular Season 3rd place **20,000,000 Won (1997 ~ 2004–2005) **30,000,000 Won (2005–2006 ~ ) See also *Women's Korean Basketball League *List of Korea-related topics External links *Official KBL website (Korean & English) Category:Korean Basketball League Category:Basketball in South Korea Category:Basketball leagues in Asia